Optical fibers have been widely used for providing high-speed communication links. Optical links employing optical fibers provide many advantages compared to electrical links. These advantages include large bandwidth, high noise immunity, reduced power dissipation, and reduced crosstalk. The rapid growth of optical networks and the need for greater capacity has led research and industry to employ more advanced and higher-order modulation schemes.